Dahlia
by katsuai
Summary: PG for now ^^; A secret is kept in the dark halls of Mirkwood's palace and Legolas is the one to stumble upon it. Aragorn/Legolas SLASH.
1. Prologue

A/N: Yeah yeah, I know... I haven't even started writing the next part to "Deep-Sea Dolphin", but I love this idea I have. This has more of an optimistic future than "DSD", though I am diligently working on getting that done.  
  
This is VERY alternate-universe... and rather strange ^^;; Aragorn/Legolas pairing, and it is set in Middle-Earth, but everything is not quite so. Just read to understand. x_X  
  
ps: I have no idea why I picked the title, but I will hopefully put some connection between the storyline and the title.  
  
  
  
Dahlia  
katsuai  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
I had given up hope of ever seeing salvation when I was cast out and punished for a crime I did not do. It was a cruel way to live, for I loved my father dearly and he renounced me like a piece of garbage, but I should be thankful he had spared my life the way he granted not to my mother. I was six when we were found out, and he had her hanged right in front of my eyes. Even now, I do not understand what is so wrong with who I was, for I knew we could all live together mutually. One should not die for the other to live. Give and take--- a symbiotic relationship. But the people were afraid and would not give one thought of understanding.  
  
  
I was spiralling down into this endless abyss, when my lost soul found redemption in such innocence surrounding one creature--- the perfect antithesis of who I was. One shared communion, and I was forever bound to his shining existence which speaks of salvation and forgiveness. I was caught in a web of blinding illusion, sheltering arms wrapped around and someone spoke softly of new beginnings...  
  
  
  
on to part one! 


	2. Part One: Discoveries

A/N: Okies, for those who were confused about the prologue, all will be explained in due time.   
  
ps: Please review! Onegai!!  
  
  
  
Dahlia  
katsuai  
  
Part One: Discoveries  
  
  
Legolas Greenleaf was in the dark, and he was not quite pleasant when he was left there. Being son and heir of his race's king, he was accustomed to being informed about anything and everything, and even the most useless of news was relayed to him day in and day out. So, he was quite surprised when several things had been deliberately kept from him.   
  
"Orders of His Majesty," they said, "We do not want to lose our heads."  
  
He had finally blown up on the poor bumbling messenger who followed him like moth to a flame, and had sought solace in one of the unused hallways of the east wing. The place was so unlike the rest of the palace, with its rundown walls and creaky floors and furniture so dusted that everything was coated with grey. He had been down there often and was no stranger to the abandoned, yet furnished, rooms. All except for the farthest one at the end of the hall. He hadn't been able to get in there for it was mostly kept under lock and key, and all his attempts at having it opened, even by threatening the locksmith, had all been in vain.   
  
He was used to the bleakness of the place and usually took a dozen large candles with him so he could light the place up, but it seems that tonight would be different. Legolas was routinely checking each room when a strange orange glow from underneath the locked door surprised him. As far as he knew, no one came here save for himself, and his heart tripled its beat as he silently crept closer. The door was open one-fourth of the way, and the dim candle-light inside was flickering wildly even without wind. Quietly, he tiptoed though the door and released the breath he was holding when his eyes finally adjusted to the dizzying dance of light coming from the candle, and took in the scene before him with a rather dazed expression.   
  
The stench was what hit him first, for it was a strong odor of decay that permeated the air stubbornly. Then, his eyes fell on the heap of straw that was stacked up in one corner and the rotten block of wood that stood next to it. He could see the candle nearly on its way to being melted through and the wax spilled off to one side and coated the floor white. Legolas roamed his eyes around and had to muffle a shriek when something furry ran across his foot. He shuddered to think what it was, and had to calm himself before he finally urged himself to move closer to the barrel he could see on the other side of the room. It seemed that the smell was coming from it, and he clapped a hand across his nose as he bravely peered into it with mounting discomfort and dread. He had not yet gotten a good look at the contents when numerous tiny red lights blinked in and out of the darkened barrel. He jumped back at a sudden high-pitched squeak and would have gotten a nasty scratch on his face when he felt some heavy pressure fall against his shoulder and he was heaved backwards onto the grimy floor. Shocked beyond belief, he shut his eyes tightly and mindlessly prayed to all the gods who would listen him that he might escape whatever it was that had him pinned so that he could attend his brother's wedding next moon.  
  
"It is alright now. The rats do not like being disturbed."  
  
Even more scared and confused, Legolas cautiously opened one eye and made out the blurry features of a face mere inches from his own. He opened the other eye to get a good look at his savior, and the stubborn rat chose that moment to nibble boldly at his outstretched hand. He certainly didn't hold back a scream until the unknown savior clamped a hasty hand over his mouth and hushed him.  
  
"Please be quiet or you will have everyone running here as fast as they could."  
  
Legolas whimpered, his eyes misting over when the annoying rodent made its way to his finger and cold sweat broke out of his skin as he felt others join in. The stranger took pity on him and swatted at the swarm, keeping his hand over his mouth as he leaned to do so.   
  
"Will you remain silent if I let you go?"  
  
He nodded weakly in assent and the hand reluctantly pulled away, only to assist him in sitting up. Legolas quickly scuttled across the room and pressed himself against the mercifully lighted corner, rubbing his hand vigorously against his shirt. The strange man who had spoken to him crouched before him and offered a pitcher of water so he could wash his hands if he so wished.   
  
Legolas finally looked up and studied the man who moved the candle closer so that they could sit in the light. He looked older than he and definitely haggard-looking and dirty. He didn't smell pleasant, either. The man had stringy mop of hair around his roughly shaven face, and he wore nothing but a pair of trousers that were so threadbare they could have been transparent. He was barefoot, too. He could see that his eyes were blue, but the color was not what caught Legolas' attention. They were filled with some inner-pain that dulled the blue to gray and made the man even more old and tired if it was possible.  
  
"W-who are you? I would at least want to know your name so that I might have you rewarded for rescuing me," he finally said, as he noticed that the other was intently studying him in return.  
  
"I would take as a reward that you do not mention this to anyone. I plead anonymity. It will not be good for either you or me if things were discovered. Please do not ask why,"  
  
Legolas was confused for one does not usually turn down offers of reward, especially since this man looked like he needed some favors done to him. But he merely nodded his head in acquiescence and said instead, "If that is your wish, I will respect it. But I still find myself wanting to know of a name I could call you by."  
  
"I was called 'Estel' by my mother, and I do not remember my real name."  
  
"Then 'Estel' I shall call you by also. I am Legolas Greenleaf, the young master of this palace, and from now on a debtor to you."  
  
  
  
to be continued... 


	3. Part Two: Questions

A/N: Torturedwriter, there's a reason why Legolas is OOC... and that is alternate-universe. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Expect future chapters to be even more warped than this one. ^^;;   
  
This is a bit short... but please review!  
  
  
  
  
Dahlia  
katsuai  
  
  
Part Two: Questions  
  
  
Estel was merely content to watch Legolas as he stood and dusted himself. The young master, as he called himself, was a lovely creature to behold, and Estel tirelessly let his gaze sweep up and down the slim form before him.   
  
"What are you doing here, Estel? I had thought that this wing was unused."  
  
He met Legolas' questioning glance and swept a hand across the room, "It has always been empty save for my little friends and I."  
  
Legolas followed his gaze to the barrel and shuddered to think those rodents could be friends to anyone, if that was what Estel meant. He joined the other on the straw matress and they remained silent for a while, watching the flickering candle and the shadows it made.   
  
After a few moments, Estel broke the silence and rose to replace the candle with another when it finally died. The light was brighter this time and the flame much more steady, giving Legolas a better view of the room he was in. He had long ago ascertained that the room had no windows for the smell stubbornly hung in the air without any night breeze to blow it away. He saw that the room was no larger than a storage area, and the three not-quite furniture that dotted the place made it even smaller. The straw was itchy even through his pants and shirt and he was loathe to think what kind of insects made their home in it, and the wooden board was no more than an old butcher's block with several stumps of candles glued on the top and one tin can holding it up from underneath.  
  
He didn't understand how Estel could live here, and he thought that the royal stables were in much better condition and smelled even nicer than this dark and musty room. Different thoughts ran through his mind, then. Was Estel a servant merely wanting solitude? Or was he a fugitive hiding out in his home? Estel, even though he looked worse for wear, certainly did not have the makings of a criminal. Only one way to find out, he thought.  
  
"So, what type of work do you do at the palace, Estel?"  
  
"I do not do anything, young master. I merely stay here and keep out of everyone's way."  
  
Legolas frowned. Normally, one does not stay in the palace to do nothing... unless you were part of the royal family. There were more or less a hundred people who lived here, most of them servants and other such helpers that made life in the palace much easier. The rest were various advisors, Council members and the royal family. Legolas pretty much knew everyone, if not by name then by face. Estel was an exception.   
  
'What is someone like him doing living all alone like this?,' he asked himself  
  
"I do not understand. Perhaps you could explain better, Estel. You live alone and keep out of sight from everyone. Why are you hiding? You aren't a criminal, are you?"  
  
Estel was quiet for a while, thinking back to Legolas' last question. If he was a criminal, what was his crime?   
  
"I am different from everyone else."  
  
"Not everyone is alike---"  
  
"I am different and many would want to see me dead. That is why I hide, young master. Is that answer enough for you?" Estel bit out, all the years of not understanding why he had to be punished for something he had no control over came rushing out of him.  
  
Legolas was taken aback and he inched away from Estel, wanting to kick himself for asking too much too fast. The other man probably thought it was none of his business.  
  
"Please, I think it will be best if you leave now. We will both be in trouble if you are found here," Estel pleaded quietly, though part of him wanted Legolas to stay. He had not had anyone to talk to for a long time, and Legolas was interesting. He couldn't explain it, but the other gave him a sense of hope and he made the gloomy room look brighter. His heart further sank when he stood and walked to the door.  
  
"I am sorry for prying, Estel. Good night."  
  
Legolas gave him one last look and closed the door behind him, belatedly realizing that so much time had passed and that he was not present for dinner. Surely, everyone was looking for him now.  
  
  
  
to be continued... 


	4. Part Three: Mysteries

*huge sigh of relief* I was finally able to finish all my school reports and work on this story. So sorry it took so long.  
  
btw, Arwen is very OOC... but then again, this IS alternate-universe (just to remind you all) Thanks to all who reviewed... please keep 'em coming ^____^  
  
  
  
Dahlia  
katsuai  
  
  
Part Three: Mysteries   
(1 of 2 parts)  
  
  
Arwen was waiting for him when he stepped into his room that night. She stood next to the open window which looked out onto the extensive and carefully tended garden, apparently amused at the servants who searched in vain for their 'young master'. Legolas was not so young anymore.  
  
"And where have you been, you troublemaker you?" she asked.  
  
He took one look at her and groaned, before collapsing heavily on the bed. Arwen sat next to him and shook him by the shoulders relentlessly until he finally growled and sat straight up.   
  
"Some people are so very nosy that they can't help but stick their noses into other people's business," he said, giving her a glare which she dismissed with a snicker.   
  
"Come now, Legolas, I am merely concerned where my cousin disappeared to earlier. Your father is a tad furious, by the way. Did you know that the Lord of the Trees is visiting?"  
  
At this, Legolas paled. His father's temper was quite legendary, and he had been working diligently for the past two thousand years to have the Lord of the Trees be friends with his heir.   
  
She took one look at him and ceased her teasing, "It's not so bad, Legolas. Lord Thranduil has been summoned by the Grey Company. He rode off to Neverwinter hours ago, and won't be expected to return for a few days."  
  
He let out the breath he was holding and flopped back down on his bed, wondering at the back of his mind where Adaron was. He genuinely liked Adaron and was more than sure that it was returned, but he had to admit that the young lord's advances on him could be a bit tiring.   
  
Arwen poked him sharply on his side, bringing his attention back to her, "It's not like you to be late and not have excuses! Were you off gallivanting with your special someone? Is that it?" she resumed her teasing, raising an eyebrow for effect. Her cousin flushed and buried his head under a pillow and made shoo-ing motions with his hands.  
  
"Go away, 'wen! I don't have to tell you anything."  
  
"But I'm your favorite cousin! Doesn't that give me the right to pry?"  
  
"Whining won't get you anywhere. Now, shoo!"  
  
Arwen rolled her eyes dramatically and stood up, smirking at the relieved sigh that escaped from under the pillow. There was something that Legolas was not telling her and she was curious as one can be. Legolas might not tell her now, but she was determined to find out what it was... and she had her ways, she knew.  
  
"Very well then, oh young master, I shall leave you in peace," she said as she walked to the door.  
  
"Thank the gods for small mercies!"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
  
tbc...  
  
--------------------------  
a/n: I realize this is a very short part, but this is actually one of two parts for "Mysteries". I'm working on the continuation and part four.  
  
btw, this is completely different, but is anyone here familiar with Kaikan Phrase? If so, please contact me! I am very disappointed that there's a lack of YukixTowa fics out there (I've counted one so far, and two yaoi doujinshi). Mou... am I the only one who thinks they look cute together? 


End file.
